


Joyeux anniversaire Boruto !

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Boruto se retourna et toucha la place vide à côté de lui. Sarada n'était pas là. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas et des rires derrière la porte. Il sourit, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Une petite silhouette brune sauta sur le lit et dit joyeusement :  Joyeux anniversaire papa !
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 1





	Joyeux anniversaire Boruto !

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Boruto Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto et Boruto: Naruto Next Generations appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto.

Boruto ouvrit un œil, puis l’autre. Il regarda l’heure, il était huit heures du matin. Aujourd’hui, il n’avait aucune mission et il avait envie de profiter d’une grasse matinée bien méritée. Il se retourna et toucha la place vide à côté de lui. Sarada n’était pas là. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas et des rires derrière la porte. Boruto sourit, sachant ce qu’il allait se passer. La porte s’ouvrit en grand. Une petite silhouette brune sauta sur le lit et dit joyeusement :

« Joyeux anniversaire papa ! »

Boruto sourit. On était le 27 mars, le jour de son anniversaire. Il fêtait ses vingt-sept ans. Il attrapa cette petite boule d’énergie dans ses bras et l’embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci Ayumi. »

Ayumi avait quatre ans et était le parfait mélange de ses parents. Les cheveux noirs des Uchiha, les yeux bleus des Uzumaki, deux marques sur les joues comme son père et une énergie à revendre.

« Ça, elle le tient de moi, lui avait un jour dit fièrement Naruto. »

Ayumi s’assit et se blottit dans les bras de son père. Boruto leva les yeux et vit Sarada entrer dans la chambre avec un plateau à la main. Elle s’assit sur le lit et posa le plateau devant Boruto.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Ils s’embrassèrent. Ayumi grimaça, ce qui fit rire ses parents.

« T’as vu papa ! Maman et moi on t’a préparé le petit-déjeuner. Et ça, c’est mon cadeau. »

Elle attrapa une feuille qui était sur le plateau et la tendit à Boruto. Il découvrit un dessin très coloré, avec trois personnages au milieu. Boruto comprit tout de suite qu’il s’agissait de lui, Sarada et Ayumi.

« C’est le plus beau portrait de famille que je n’ai jamais vu. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage d’Ayumi.

« Et à midi, on te fera ton hamburger préféré.  
-Le petit-déjeuner au lit, un beau cadeau et mon hamburger préféré ! C’est vraiment le plus beau des anniversaires.  
-Ayumi. »

La petite fille tourna le regard vers sa mère.

« Pourquoi tu n’irais pas chercher la jolie robe qu’on a acheté pour le dîner de ce soir chez grand-père Naruto et grand-mère Hinata et la montrer à papa. »

Ayumi sourit et acquiesça. Elle sortit en courant de la chambre à la recherche de sa nouvelle robe. Sarada ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et y sortit quelque chose qu’elle cacha derrière son dos.

« Maintenant, c’est à moi de te donner mon cadeau. »

Sarada lui tendit une enveloppe. Boruto la prit et il pouvait voir que Sarada était à la fois heureuse et anxieuse. Il se demandait bien ce qu’elle pouvait lui offrir. Il ouvrit l’enveloppe et découvrit une feuille d’analyse médicale. Il vit le nom de Sarada Uzumaki et qu’elle datait de la semaine dernière. Il regarda les résultats de l’analyse qui indiquait que Sarada était enceinte. Boruto eut l’impression que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement. Son regard voyageait entre le résultat et Sarada.

« Tu es enceinte, dit-il. On va avoir un autre enfant. »

Il avait enfin l’impression de comprendre ce que ces résultats voulaient dire. Sarada acquiesça.

« Je sais qu’on n’avait pas prévu d’avoir un autre enfant. Mais c’est une bonne nouvelle, tu ne penses pas ? »

Boruto sourit de plus en plus. Il prit Sarada dans ses bras et l’embrassa.

« C’est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. »

Sarada sourit et ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Boruto exprima dans ce baiser tout l’amour qu’il pouvait ressentir pour Sarada. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu’à cet instant. C’était le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie.

_Fin___


End file.
